


Numb

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Seth Rollins is fantasizing about his wedding next week when his fiancée, Dean Ambrose, suddenly came into the room to get something off his chest...





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> HIT THE KUDOS BUTTON IF YA LIKE WHATCHA SEE PEOPLE! ♡♥ ;)

Seth Rollins was staring at his chocolate diamond ring that his fiancée, Dean Ambrose, finally gave to him all thanks to their wealthy best friend, Roman Reigns, when The Lunatic Fringe entered the room to deliver some unsettling news...

"Dean, she's a stunner." Seth said, waving his ring finger in the air.

"Yeah..." Was all Dean said, as he went over to the refrigerator to grab some water - not beer.

"Wait, shouldn't you be grabbing some Jack Daniels instead?" Seth said, slightly laughing.

Dean didn't say anything, but give him a weak laugh in return.

"So, are you ready for June 12th?" Seth said, fixated on his engagement ring again.

"Huh?" Dean said, staring at the brunette man in utter confusion.

"Dean..." Seth said, slowly inhaling and exhaling, "Our wedding is in less than a week now... focus please!" He finished, snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"Seth... I don't know if this was such a good idea." Dean said, taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"What are you talking about?" Seth said, they already agreed to invite no one else but Roman Reigns, so what else could he possibly want now?

Dean then put his hands on top of Seth's, closed his eyes, and muttered something that wasn't audiable to the younger man.

"Hey, a little bit louder, love." Seth said, removing his hands from the bottom to place his hands on top so he could slowly stroke him as he tries to speak.

"I..." Dean said, looking down as he wiped a tear away from his eye, "I... I have liver failure." He added, before completely breaking down.

"You..." Seth said, he was in utter shock, but managed to began kissing his hands as tears started to drop.

**Author's Note:**

> guys thank you for reading this fanfic! ♡ :D especially since my birthday is coming up! ♥ :)


End file.
